plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Tomorrow-tron
The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the boss of the Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is battled in Day 25. During the battle, it can summon all Far Future zombies except for the Future Flag Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, and the Disco Jetpack Zombie. The plants given via the conveyor belt are Laser Beans, Blovers, Citrons, and Infi-nuts. 3 red and 3 green Power Tiles are also given via the conveyor belt. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is capable of vaporizing Power Tiles through its infamous missile attacks. Alamanac Entry Zombot Tomorrow-tron TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The Power Tile crushing creation from the Far Future Special: Missile attacks can destroy Power Tiles When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course once he sees a lawn full of happy plants that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil. Overview The Zombot Tomorrow-tron absorbs 1000 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon at 334, 667 and finally 1000 normal damage shots before surrendering. Attacks *Prepares a barrage of missiles when Power Tiles are present on the lawn with plants on them. *The Zombot will also charge towards the Player's House, killing all Plants and Zombies on 2 rows next to each other. *While not attacking, it will summon a set of zombies to deal with the Player's plants. Strategies *It is recommended to save the Power Tiles until the second phase. Then, plan which plants should be placed on the power tiles. Put Plant Food on Citrons is a good choice, as it can destroy Gargantuar Prime and Mecha-Football Zombie in one hit. Make sure you have at least one Power Tile per lane, to maximize the Plant Food's effect. Beware though, as they will be destroyed when Dr. Zomboss fires his missiles. Whenever he targets a set of Power Tiles, use Plant Food on them to stop the attack. *E.M.Peach and Magnifying Grass (which needs sun) are not given. Therefore plan at your best. Stall the zombies instead with Laser Bean's or Citron's Plant Food ability. Keep in mind that Laser Bean works well as it can obliterate machines with ease while Citron can topple one. *Infi-nuts should be used on the first phase. It becomes useless on second and third phases. *Save your Blovers for first and third phase. No need to waste one for thrown Bug Bot Imps. Otherwise you'll risk chances during third phase. It is really useful during the first phase to destroy all Jetpack Zombies instantly, as they can carry Plant Food that you may need early on, and they can also get in the way of your Citrons firing at stronger zombies. *Like any other Zombots it's divided into three healths and statuses. Depending on its status, it will summon more zombies and use its charge attack. **Phase 1 - Future Zombies and its Conehead and Buckethead variants, Jetpack Zombies, and Shield Zombies are only summoned. Farm for Plant Food first for the next phase or you'll risk a Lawn Mower. **Phase 2 - Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are now summoned. Also, Jetpack Zombie and Shield Zombie are discard form the field. Gargantuar Prime's Lasers can be of threat at this moment and you might lose two rows of plants by chance. Feed the Citron with Plant Food to deal with Gargantuar Primes while Laser Beans for compressed zombies. Zombies are tend to be compressed together when summoned in this phase. **Phase 3 - Mecha-Football Zombies are finally summoned and Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are discarded from the field, Shield Zombies and Jetpack Zombies will come back. Stall for time by planting things directly in front of the Mecha-Football Zombies and use Plant Food on the Power Tile sets as much as you can. Usually the Zombot Tomorrow-tron will not be able to hold up against so many Plant Food attacks and will easily be defeated at this point. *As always, stall the zombies which is the highest threat. *Power-ups and Mower Launch are your last resort options. *When Dr. Zomboss launches missiles, they always target your Power Tiles. If you quickly use Plant Food on the plants planted on the Power Tiles, they become invulnerable to the missiles, preserving the Power Tiles. Gallery Imge.jpg|Dr. Zomboss dialogue HereHeIs.png|Unplayed Day 25 IMG_0318.png|Almanac Entry Decapitated.png|Dr. Zomboss arriving in the Zombot Tomorrow-tron ReadyToFight.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron gaining its health before battle Zombot Tomorrow-Tron.jpg|MrAnthony899 current strategy. Defatet the Zomboss Far Future Day 25.PNG|The Far Future Day 25 (after defeat) Tomorrow-tronPromotion.jpg|Advertisement for the Zombot Tomorrow-tron Future zombie and his variants.PNG|The Future Zombie and his variants being teleported by Zombot Tomorrow-tron. Tomorrow-tron.jpg|Battling Zombot Tomorrow-tron.|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tomorrow-tron.jpg Greetings.PNG|He may have hypnotized David Hynotized.PNG|Trying to turn David against us wnef3fhei3uf.png|About to shoot red Power Tiles kdv idvjwo.png|About to shoot green Power Tiles PvZ2 Far Future Defeated Flying Brain Ship.png|Defeated Zombot Tomorrow-tron with Laser Beans. Video Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update|Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron Trivia *The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the only zombie can destroy Power Tiles through its missile attack. *Unlike the other Zombots, the mechanical feet are already present on the lawn when the level starts. *The Zombot Tomorrow-tron won't launch any missiles if the player didn't use Power Tiles or didn't place plants on Power Tiles. *Zomboss' cockpit has a futuristic protection glass, like a UFO. *It slightly resembles the head of the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies. *When it targets Power Tiles, the color and symbol of the Power Tiles will appear on its eye. *Like the last three Zombot battles, all plants are only recieved numerically. You will only receive ten Citrons, three Infi-Nuts, fifteen Laser Beans and one Blover at a time. However if one dies, a new one will appear. Also, you are limited to 3 red and green Power Tiles. *The Blover cannot destroy the Zombot when it is still in the air, although the Almanac says that it blows away all flying and floating zombies, instantly killing them in the process, since it may make it too easy. **Maybe, the Zombot is too heavy to push out of the lawn. *Oddly, Citron's Plant Food attack was mentioned that it can destroy a machine in one shot, but in this battle, if you use this attack on Dr. Zomboss’s Zombot, which is a machine, it won’t instantly kill it, probably because it would be too easy that way. **Citron's Plant Food ability does the same damage to the Tomorrow-tron as a Cherry Bomb. *You can still hit the Tomorrow-tron in mid-air with Citron's attack. *Strangely, if the Power Tiles are activated when the missiles are launched, the missiles do not land at all. *Strangely enough, if the Zombot is defeated, and you collected the prize, any Citrons in the two lanes it occupies will shoot at it before it disappears. This doesn't happen with the Laser Beans. *It has a different stun animation than the other Zombots. *If the E.M.Peach joined the battle against Zomboss, it was easier to defeat him, because Zomboss is using a machine and the E.M.Peach was too overpowered for this. *Somebody tested out that the Blover can stun Dr. Zomboss' charge attack by simply planting it in front of him. *Even though only one missile appears in the eye, two more come out (it depends on how many Power Tiles there are on the field). *If one of the Plants uses Plant Food on a targeted Power Tile while the missiles are about to hit, the missiles will really vanish. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Bosses Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies